Dragon Gunfire
Dragon Gunfire is a legal guild in Fiore. It's much smaller than normal guilds, but despite this, the members are still exceptionally powerful, being one of the strongest guild's in all of Ishgar. It was founded over 300 years ago by Saul Peregrine, but the current guild master is Aether Cade. History Over 300 years ago, Saul Peregrine, one of the original Dragon Slayers, banded together with several other Dragon Slayers and founded what would later become the Dragon Gunfire guild. The guild's only rule for admittance was that a Mage had to be a Dragon Slayer. Eventually Saul left, after teaching his child his Dragon Slayer Magic in the form of a dragon. This child was chosen as the guild's next master, wanting to protect the secret of his dragon transformation. Centuries later, Aether Cade, a descendent of Saul Peregrine and a Dragon Slayer trained by the Lightning Dragon Plasmius, joined the guild. His skills as a Mage caused him to immediately be chosen as the guild's next guild master, after his grandfather, another trainee of Plasmius, who had not allowed his daughter to train with him because of her gender. Eventually, Aether killed his grandfather, and usurped the position of guild master at age twelve. Aether did away with the guild's Dragon Slayers only policy, and tried to remove its sexist ways. This led to infighting in the guid, but Aether managed to end the problem by defeating the rebels in battle, making them leave the guild, leaving only him, his mother, and a handful of Dragon Slayers in the guild. Ideals The guild was founded on the idea that Dragon Slayers are superior to all other humans. Saul Peregrine and all of those that succeeded him emphasized this point incredibly so. After Aether took over however, the guild took on a much kinder approach. The guild became more accepting of people of all walks of life. The guild cast aside its racist ways and allowed anyone, whether they knew magic or not, to join the guild, as long as they acted nothing like the guild's previous masters who hated all humans, and didn't even allow women to learn Dragon Slayer Magic, if they didn't already learn it from another Dragon. In ten years, Aether has weeded out all of the guild's nearsighted members, and leads the guild towards a future for the better. Spells Dragon Gunfire has one spell associated with the guild: Dragon Gun, the namesake of the guild. This spell has been passed down from generation to generation of guild masters of Dragon Gunfire. This spell can only be preformed by a Dragon Slayer, but of any generation, wether it be first, second, third, or fourth. First the user moves their arms in a counterclockwise motion, collecting their magical energy into two small spheres. They then force them together into a larger, more condensed ball. They then force their hands out from their body, where a cannon made of the caster's magical energy forms around the sphere. They then yell "Fire!" Launching the highly compressed ball at their enemy at unavoidable speeds. Allies Toveri Alliance After the guild of Dragon Gunfire was broken in half, the guild was weak, and needed time to get back on its feet. Aether's accepting nature led him to reach out to the guild Koma Inu, and they permitted him to join the Toveri Alliance, a coalition of legal guilds including Koma Inu, Harpy Wing, Warrior Angel, Pantheon, and Archer's Cross. Dark Mage Disposal Squad Aether and Samarra Inari once assisted Dark Mage Dispsal Squad member, Walter King, defeat the now dark guild Black Void. Because of this, the leader, Odin, is indebted to Dragon Gunfire and Koma Inu. He helps out in any way he can, even being more lenient with certain jobs they take. Due to Odin's sway on the Magic Council, Dragon Gunfire even takes job requests from the Council, increasing the guild's income greatly. Enemies Saul Peregrine The original guild master of Dragon Gunfire. He attempted to retake the guild by force, but was stopped by Aether in a climatic duel. He swore revenge against Aether, and said that he would one day retake his guild. Dragon Soul A dark guild, led and co-founded by Genghis Breningoch. The guilds came to blows during the infighting between guild members in Dragon Gunfire, with Dragon Soul assisting the rebels. The guild masters ideals as well as powers clashed in the insueing battle. The two guilds are practically opposites. Black Void A legal guild in Fiore consisting of only former Dark Mages supposedly looking for rehabilitation. While on his search for allies, Aether tried to meet with the guild's master, but was rebuffed by the guild's ace, Jason Gaebolg. Not quite enemies on the level of Dragon Soul, Aether believes there is something unusual going on in the guild, and the two guilds are strict rivals. Othrys Othrys is a city located in Caelum, atop its largest mountain range. Knowing of their goals to take control of all of Ishgar, Aether has been having William Harrison monitor their activities, ame to hopefully find their city in Caelum. Members Trivia for a character to join the guild, just send me a link to to your character from either the comment section here, or on my talk page. I'll look them over and notify you if I've added your character to the guild. It's very easy to get in. All members of the guild should follow the announcements page, and job request board. That way I won't have to go around the wiki to make sure everyone's getting these messages. Category:Guild Category:Legal Guild Category:Dragon Gunfire